


She Has a Girlfriend | Moonbyul x Y/N

by fairieyoongi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Smut, lesbian moonbyul, lesbian reader, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairieyoongi/pseuds/fairieyoongi
Summary: Y/N is a lesbian. But her parents don't know that. Or her boyfriend. Or Moonbyul. Or anyone really. Staying in the closet was getting harder though when she has to face the beauty that is Moonbyul every day.t/w: minor hints of starvation, homophobia, smut
Relationships: moonbyul & y/n
Kudos: 18





	She Has a Girlfriend | Moonbyul x Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> No smut yet, just backstory. I know, boring boohoo :)

_ sigh.  _ Another message from your boyfriend.

You’d only dated him to satisfy your parents who kept bugging you and asking when you’d start dating. ha! Wait till they found out you were gay. You’d taken him to the most recent family gathering and your parents, unlike you, had immediately fallen in love with him. All was well until he admitted to having fallen in love with you and now you were panicking. How were you going to tell him you’d only accepted his offer of dating him just to please your parents? They weren’t necessarily homophobic so you could tell them. Right?

At least that’s what you tried to make yourself believe.

The plethora of homophobic comments they’d made before were enough to scare you further into the closet for, at a young age, you’d known. You’d still laugh at the memory of going to sleepovers and not knowing what to say to the girls when they’d ask who you were crushing on.YOU! IT’S YOU! but no one ever said their crush was a girl so you’d come up with the name of a random boy just to fit in. Middle school was when you’d found out about ‘being lesbian’ through some fun quiz site. You’d clicked on the link out of curiosity. “Are  _ you _ a lesbian?!?! Find out with this quiz!!” it had read. You’d find yourself relating to all the answers and, as expected from your older self, your result ended up being, “You’re 100% lesbian! Get out there and get the ladies!! ;).” However, younger you was shocked and confused so you ended up spending hours researching this and later confirmed you liked girls. Actually,  _ loved _ them. You were absolutely ecstatic about it until you decided you were ready to tell your parents. They’d been saying the nastiest things about gay people and, at that moment, sadness filled you up to the brim and you’d wondered how they could have made you.

“What’s wrong y/n? Why don’t you want to eat?”

No answer.

It hurt you to think  _ this _ is who your parents were and so, after days of not talking to them or eating well, your extremely worried parents took you to a therapist.

“She hasn’t been eating. This isn’t normal!”

“How long has this been going on for?”

“Has something happened recently? A passing?”

And so on.

Later, you found yourself going to weekly therapy sessions. Reluctantly, you’d gave in and told the therapist all about what happened. She’d given advice and lifted what you felt was a burden of not telling anyone. She recommended programs and online groups so that you didn’t feel alone. You were shocked to know you weren’t the only one. The groups did help you significantly and you kept through it. Several secret online girlfriends after, here you were. With your first boyfriend who was already planning on marriage and kids. Men really were a handful. (or two) Your phone lit up and vibrated bringing you back to the situation at hand.  _ 10 unread messages from Jackson. _ “Just Jackson??” your mom had asked. You’d rolled your eyes. You contemplated whether you should leave them or answer. You decided on the latter. Your excuse could be that you were in class and so you silenced your phone and went back to admiring the beauty that was  _ Moonbyul. _

  
  



End file.
